SNOW
by HOP3SO
Summary: L'action débute à New-York entre Kurt et Blaine qui part un jeu du hasard vont se rencontrer sur un pont. Cette rencontre va les bouleverser, mais qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve !
1. Chapter 1

recap: une histoire d'amour klaine

Cette histoire commence, non attendez. Il était une fois un garçons… ça n'est pas ça non plus… Un matin neigeux à New-York, ça y est, ça c'est parfait !

Donc un matin neigeux à New-York, un garçon qui s'appelle Kurt, habiller d'un manteau très chic marche à travers Central Park. Il passe à côté du zoo et plaint les animaux qui sont coincés dans le froid de leurs cages, puis il se souvient qu'ils doivent avoir des couvertures, mais quand même ! Il continue à marcher et arrive sur un pont.

Il s'arrête et regarde le lac gelé en dessous du pont. Il est perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain quelqu'un le percute et il tombe à la renverse sur le pont. La personne qui l'a bousculé est tombée aussi, il s'avère que c'est un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs bouclés. Ces cheveux sont la seule chose que Kurt peut percevoir. Le beau garçon aux cheveux bouclés se relève en douceur et tant la main à Kurt qui est toujours par terre. Il lui sourit et dit : « Je suis vraiment désolé ! » Kurt se relève et dit : « Ce n'est rien ». Le bouclés rétorque : « J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal ! Je m'appelle Blaine et toi ? » En quelques mots sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de bouleverser leur existence. Kurt répond : « Non ça va, mon manteau va devoir aller au pressing et va perdre de sa valeur, donc c'est embêtant, mais si non rien, je m'appelle Kurt !

-Si tu veux, je peux te racheter un manteau ou te proposé d'aller boire un chocolat chaud !

-Va pour le chocolat chaud ! »

Ils décident de se retrouver dans une heure. Kurt rentre et court dans son dressing pour essayer mille et une tenues. Il me faut pas que Blaine se fasse trop d'illusions, ce n'est pas un rencard ! Il opte pour un pull gris, un jean moulant noir, ses chaussures noires et son manteau noir aux contours gris. Il brosse ses cheveux et c'est parti le voila dans les rues de New-York fin prêt pour son rendez vous !

Alors que dans le coin de Bushwick, Blaine lui était entrain de se préparer également. Rachel une amie et colocataire de Blaine lui crie « Blaine dépêche toi ! Tu vas être en retard. Il est six heures, je pense qu'il ne t'attendra pas très longtemps ! » Blaine enfin sorti de la douche, avait un bon pressentiment. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec un garçon, à vrai dire depuis son coming-out. En effet il n'avait fréquenté que brièvement un garçon, juste pour essayer, mais une relation sans sentiment ce n'était pas et ce n'est toujours pas son truc !

Il opte donc pour une chemise vert menthe, un pantalon gris, une veste de costume grise, une écharpe verte et un manteau noir. Il crie à Rachel : « Je m'en vais !

-Je dois prévoir mes bouchons d'oreilles cette nuit ? rit elle

-Non, enfin je ne sais pas ! Bon à plus tard ! »

Il referme la porte et le voici dans le métro le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, prêt pour son rendez vous ! Quelques minutes plus tard devant le café, Blaine aperçois Kurt et dit : « Salut ! Tu es magnifique ! » Il se penche et lui un bisou sur la joue. Kurt rougi et répond : « Toi aussi tu es époustouflant ! Bon… allez rentrons… »L'endroit est très cosy et confortable, il décide de prendre deux chocolats avec des marshmallow et des bouts de caramel à emporter, Blaine demande à Kurt s'il peut lui prendre la main, Kurt donne son accord. Quelle bonheur que se balader main dans la main dans New-York enneigé, Kurt ressent des palpitations électrique au bout des doigts peut-être s'était-il trompé peut-être que Blaine était l'homme parfait pour lui !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci, à Klaiine-Cindy pour les corections merci merci!**

**Chapitre 2**

Il était tard après leur promenade. Blaine héla un taxi car Kurt était pressé, il travaillait dans la soirée. Kurt rentra après avoir serré la main de Blaine et l'avoir remercié pour cette charmante après-midi. C'était préférable d'être juste amis, pour l'instant.

Il avait prétexté avoir du travail, mais c'était faux. Il allait se retrouver à manger des légumes vapeur devant une série idiote ! Il se demanda même pourquoi il avait inventé ce mensonge. Ok, les légumes c'est lamentable seul mais tellement mieux quand on est deux. En plus, son amie Mercedes était partie à un rendez-vous avec Luke, son copain. Kurt se retrouva donc seul. Il s'endormit en repensant à sa rencontre avec Blaine.

Le lendemain matin, il se doucha, s'habilla, déjeuna et partit au travail. C'était une journée banale.

Le soir il reçut un sms de Blaine qui disait : « Salut, Kurt, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée ? A plus-tard-Blaine »

Kurt répondit : « Salut j'ai passé une bonne journée, j'ai aidé une jeune fille à trouver ce qui l'embellissait le plus, la routine. J'espère que tu as aussi passé une bonne journée. »

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, tous les soirs ils s'envoyaient des messages de ce type.

Le samedi, ils se retrouvèrent au café, où ils étaient allez pour la première fois.

« Salut ! » dit Kurt.

« Hey ! Comment ça va ? » répondit chaleureusement Blaine.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Très bien, j'aime cet endroit ! »

« Moi aussi ! Il me rappelle un décor de film ! »

« Ah oui, lequel ? »

« Celui de Funny Girl, tu connais ? »

« Si je connais ! Barbra Streisand est pour moi l'une des plus belles voix que ce monde n'ai jamais connu ! »

« Je pense exactement la même chose, si tu connais Funny Girl, tu dois connaître Wicked ? »

« J'adore Wicked, j'ai le Playbill, et l'affiche est accrochée dans ma chambre »

« Moi je suis déjà allé la voir »

« Oh la chance ! »

« On ira ensemble si tu veux! »

La soirée continua dans la même ambiance et s'acheva. Tous les deux l'avaient vraiment appréciée.

Tout le reste de la semaine qui suivit, ils continuèrent ce petit train-train. Ils s'envoyaient des messages et se donnaient des rendez-vous.

Le samedi suivant, ils passèrent une soirée à écouter des chants de Noël dans les rues de New-York et à boire du lait de poule près de Time Square. Ils séparèrent car Kurt avait du travail à terminer.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci a Klaiine-Cindy pour les corrections, merci! merci!

**Chapitre 3**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le portable de Kurt vibra, c'était Blaine.

« Merci pour l'agréable moment que j'ai passé avec toi ! J'espère que ton travail n'est pas trop dur ! »

Kurt répondit :

« Non ça va, ce n'est pas spécialement difficile. Merci à toi aussi pour cette soirée »

« Dis-moi tu travailles où ? »

Kurt expliqua :

« J'adore dessiner, mais j'aime aussi écrire à mes heures perdues. Sinon je suis styliste, je relooke des personnes qui me le demandent ! Et Toi ? »

Blaine répondit :

« Je fais des concerts un peu partout, dans des bars surtout. Passe me voir un jour si tu veux ! Wow c'est génial comme job ! Ça te dirait de jouer à un jeu ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas. Quelle sorte de jeu ? »

« Je te pose une question, tu réponds et tu m'en poses une nouvelle »

Kurt sourit et alla se chercher un verre de vin. Sa soirée devenait très intéressante ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un autre message de Blaine.

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« Rose pâle. Quel est ton personnage préféré de dessin animé ? »

« Batman. A toi ! »

« Hey ! Tu triches ! J'ai donc le droit de te poser une question sensible ! »

« Euh… Très bien, vas-y »

« Es-tu gay ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Oui. As-tu quelqu'un ? Je veux dire… un copain ? »

« Non et toi ? »

« Non… »

« T'aime les licornes ? »

A cette question, Kurt ria et répondit :

« Oui surtout les poneys licornes ! Bon je suis désolé mais je commence à être vraiment fatigué. Mon lit m'appelle »

« D'accord. Ça te dirait qu'on se retrouve au même café qu'aujourd'hui ? Dans la semaine ? »

Kurt eut le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et répondit :

« On est lundi donc pourquoi pas passer la soirée de vendredi ensemble. Comme on est à présent amis, on peut dépasser le stade du café ! =D »

« Pas de problème ! Par contre, on se retrouve où ? Je passe te prendre ? »

« Oui, j'habite à Manhattan. Je te donnerai l'adresse demain. Bonne nuit Blaine, fais de beaux rêves ! »

« Merci toi aussi Kurt »

Kurt avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait porter.

Blaine quant à lui, poussa un immense cri de joie. Il était persuadé que Kurt était l'homme avec qui il pourrait construire quelque chose. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le jour de la rencontre sur le pont avait été le coup de foudre !

Bon, quels vêtements allait-il mettre ? Devait-il apporter des fleurs ? Dans quel restaurant allait-il l'emmener ? Et après le dîner, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Aller au cinéma et ensuite rentrer pour faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin ?

Non ! pensa Blaine.

Il devait se concentrer. Après tout, il ne connait Kurt depuis peu.

Deux jours après, Blaine reçut un SMS de Kurt qui disait :

« Salut beau bouclé =D Ça va ? Quoi de neuf ? Tu fais quoi ? »

Immédiatement, Blaine répondit :

« Salut beau châtain, que de questions ! Je vais bien, je suis un peu fatigué et je regarde la télé et toi ? »

« Ça ne va pas fort. Je suis affalé sur mon canapé »

« Oh, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu sais ce que tu as ? »

« Rhume et gastro ! :S »

« Je peux venir te tenir compagnie ? Rachel travaille et en tant qu'ami, je me sens concerné par ton état !

« OK. Tu sais où j'habite ! Tu peux si tu veux! A tout de suite ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Une demi-heure plus tard, après être passé à un drugstore, Blaine arriva à l'appartement de Kurt. Il sonna, monta. La porte était restée ouverte, il entra donc. Il trouva Kurt affalé sur son canapé. Il avait été cherché des médicaments et de quoi préparer une soupe. Il déposa le sac de courses sur le buffet de la cuisine. Il remonta la couverture sur le dos de Kurt et contempla la beauté de ses traits, sa peau blanche, ses yeux bleus. Il pensa à sa voix, une si belle mélodie à ses oreilles. Il décida de mettre une comédie musicale à la télé. Kurt s'endormit vite devant.

Blaine s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et lui prépara la soupe au poulet. Une fois terminée, il alla réveiller Kurt. Ce dernier but sa soupe et remercia Blaine pour être là et pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Vers le milieu du film Kurt, épuisé par sa maladie, s'endormit à nouveau contre Blaine. Il était aux anges, il tenait l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement si près de lui. Il s'endormit à son tour.

A 7h30, le lendemain matin, le portable de Kurt sonna. Le bouclé se réveilla en sursaut, en même temps que Kurt. Le téléphone affichait le nom de Mercedes. Kurt grogna, à moitié endormi, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et coupa le téléphone. Puis il se retourna vers Blaine et dit :

« Excuse-moi de m'être endormi sur toi et de t'avoir réveillé »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » sourit Blaine.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? C'est très intime ? » dit Kurt, hésitant.

« Oui, tout ce que tu veux, on est amis, non ? Alors, je t'écoute ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » dit Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt.

« As-tu…As-tu…As-tu déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ? » dit Kurt en rougissant.

« Euh non... Mais, un jour ça arrivera et je veux que ce soit vraiment spécial ! Ma réponse te convient ? »

« Oui, oui très bien » dit Kurt en devenant rouge écarlate.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ça ? »

« Par curiosité ! »

« D'accord. J'aimerai savoir si, par curiosité, je pourrais t'embrasser bientôt ? Car vois-tu, j'aimerais savoir si nous pourrions être ensemble dans le futur »

« Je pense que dans un futur relativement proche tu pourras ! »

« Wouhou ! Donc mon chou, quel est le plan de ta journée ? »

« Euh…travail, calmer le stress ou les problèmes de mon amie Mercedes. Tu sais celle qui nous a réveillés et toi ? »

« Rien à part ce soir, je fais un concert, tu pourras passer me voir, si tu veux » dit-il avec un clin d'œil, « Et après, on verra »

« Merci pour l'invitation et pour être venu t'occuper de moi »

Après avoir fait un câlin à Blaine, il fila sous la douche.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à Bushwick fut calme, la circulation était fluide. Une fois à l'appartement il cria :

« Je suis rentré ! »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse de Rachel, sa colocataire. Elle était surement en train de répéter quelque part. Il prit donc sa guitare, son manteau et alla s'assoir dans les escaliers de secours. En dessous de lui, il y avait beaucoup de neige. Leur appartement dans d'anciens hangars. Etrangement, il réussit à écrire de nouveau des chansons. C'est sans doute grâce à l'influence de Kurt, depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie.

Un chat passa. Blaine tourna la tête pour le regarder, il était roux. Après avoir caressé son dos, il décida qu'il faisait trop froid. Il rentra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo. Il découvrit un plat de pâtes de la veille, où était posée une étiquette. Rachel avait écrit : « A réchauffer, n'oublie pas de racheter du lait ! XO Rach ! »

Plus loin à Manhattan, plusieurs heures plus tôt, Blaine venait tout juste de repartir. Kurt avait fini de ranger l'appartement, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mercedes. Après deux sonneries, elle décrocha, Kurt dit :

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! » répondit-elle.

« Ça va ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure ? »

« Pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle ! »

« Qui est ? » demanda Kurt, intrigué.

« Je déménage à LA avec Luke, tu sais, mon fiancé ? » dit-elle en riant.

« Bien sûr que je sais qui est Luke, on a fêté Noël et le Nouvel an ensemble je te rappelle » dit Kurt en riant.

« Oui et bien Luke a trouvé du travail là-bas ! »

« C'est vrai ?! » dit Kurt un peu surpris, « Quelle nouvelle ! Félicitations ! »

« Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« J'ai rencontré un mec ! »

« C'est vrai ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Il s'appelle Blaine, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais peut-être bientôt »

« Et il est comment physiquement ? »

« Divin ! »

« Ouh ! Bientôt de l'action pour le sucre d'orge Hummel ! » dit-elle avec ironie.

« On verra. Bon je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec un client dans un quart d'heure, mais le temps de tout préparer, donc à plus, bisous ! »

« Bisous ! »

Et les tous les deux raccrochèrent en même temps.

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les reviews, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont corrigée et en particulier à Klaiine-Cindy, pour son aide avec mes fautes ! =D


	5. Chapter 5

merci à Klaiine-Cindy pour les corrections!

**Chapitre 5**

La journée défila à une vitesse effrayante. Kurt enchaina les rendez-vous d'affaires.

Quant à Blaine, il parcourait la ville à la recherche de la parfaite tenue, pour la soirée de ce soir.

19 heures arriva bien vite, Blaine avait communiqué l'adresse du bar dans lequel il allait se produire à Kurt. C'était un petit bar tranquille dans Greenwich Village. Après s'être habillé d'un costume bleu nuit et d'un nœud papillon blanc, il prit le micro et annonça :

« Mesdames et Messieurs je me prénomme Blaine Anderson et ce soir, vous allez être émerveillé par ma prestation »

Au même moment, il aperçut Kurt. Plus beau que jamais dans sa chemise violette, surmontée d'un foulard et son pantalon noir, son cœur rata un battement. Il vit Kurt esquisser un sourire et le show commença. Blaine enchaina les chansons qu'il avait lui-même composées. La fin du show arriva et lors de la dernière chanson il dit :

« Cette dernière chanson parle d'un événement extrêmement heureux qui m'est arrivé il y a très peu de temps. Cette chanson raconte l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui, par le fruit du hasard, bouscula un être extraordinaire sur un pont enneigé. Kurt cette chanson est pour toi ! »

Aux premières notes, Kurt était au bord des larmes. Blaine réussissait à faire passer tant d'émotions, qui plus est dans une chanson qui lui était destinée. Puis vint le refrain:

**I never want to lose you**

**I always be there for you**

**Like the snow in winter**

**Like the sun in summer**

**It's paradise! **

Kurt pleura à chaudes larmes. Des larmes de joie bien sûr, car il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

Il était éperdument amoureux de Blaine depuis ce jour, le 12 décembre, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et tamponna les larmes qui étaient en train de couler sur ses joues roses.

A la fin de la chanson, Blaine remercia son audience et rangea son matériel. Une fois descendu de scène, il alla rejoindre Kurt et demanda :

«Ça ta plu ? Je comprendrais que tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kurt s'était jeté dans ses bras, pleurant et en disant :

« Personne ne m'avait jamais chanté quelque chose avant, merci ! »

Un nouveau flot de larmes arriva, Blaine répondit dans un chuchotement :

« Ne me remercie pas tu le mérite, tu es la personne avec laquelle je me sens le mieux sur cette terre ! Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit dans la chanson ! »

Puis il resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, puis Blaine dit :

« Ça te dirais d'aller manger un bout quelque part ? »

« Oui ! »

« L'endroit où je vais t'emmener est magique ! »

Kurt sourit. Ils marchèrent, un peu et au bout de deux rues, Blaine sentit la main de Kurt se glisser de son avant-bras jusque dans sa main. Il en eut des frissons. Ce contact état juste magique. Il laissa son imagination vagabonder, en pensant à quel point Kurt serait magnifique s'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Cette pensée lui donna des effets physiques qu'il n'aurait préféré ne pas avoir en public !

Deux rues après, ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui semblait être un pub. Blaine tira la porte, Kurt entra et il le suivit. C'était, en réalité, un restaurant chinois. Ils commandèrent des raviolis vapeur et ils commencèrent à discuter :

« Tu…Tu as déjà des plans pour le réveillon de Noël ? » demanda Blaine

« Non, pas vraiment. Je vais probablement faire comme les années passées : pizza, c'est le seul jour de l'année où j'en mange d'ailleurs, et dessins animés jusqu'à une heure du matin. Et toi ? »

« Je cuisine l'après-midi. Après je regarde des films de noël et je sors me balader. Cette année on ne sait pas trop quoi faire avec ma colocataire, Rachel, ça te dirait de venir passer le réveillon avec nous ? Il y aura aussi son copain »

« Oui mais à une condition ! » dit Kurt, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche et un sourcil relevé.

« Laisse-moi deviner, les dessins-animés ?! » Dit Blaine un large sourire sur son visage.

« Oui, les dessins animés ! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Les autres clients du restaurant les regardèrent de travers mais ça leur était égal. La conversation continua :

« J'ai vraiment aimé ta chanson » dit Kurt.

« C'est vrai ? Merci ! »

« Tu en as écrit combien ces derniers temps ? »

« Beaucoup ! »

La conversation continua jusqu'au dessert puis l'heure tardive les poussa à sortir du restaurant. Kurt était un peu fatigué et dit :

« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir rentrer. Je tombe de fatigue. Merci pour cette agréable soirée »

Au même moment, la neige recommença à tomber et Blaine dit :

« C'est moi qui te remercie ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un flocon vint se poser sur la joue de Kurt. Blaine tendit les doigts pour le retirer mais sa caresse se fit un peu plus longue que prévu. Pendant que ses doigts effleuraient sa peau, Kurt avait fermé les yeux. Puis Blaine glissa complètement sa main contre sa joue, ce qui permit à leurs deux visages de se rapprocher de plus en plus. Blaine demanda :

« Je peux ? »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que la bouche de Kurt sur la sienne. C'était une sensation très douce et pourtant tellement étrange. Blaine répondit presque instantanément à ce geste de tendresse. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de paradis. Ils s'écartèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils ne dirent rien : aucun mot n'était utile. Puis ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et rentrèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Blaine envoya à Kurt le message suivant :

« Merci d'être rentrée dans ma vie ! Hâte de te revoir ! Love Blaine »


	6. Chapter 6 l'avent

Merci a tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me corriger entre autre Happy, Merci!

**Chapitre 6**

Kurt était fou de joie. Même le départ de Mercedes ne l'a pas rendu triste. Il avait enfin un petit ami, après cette longue attente, le bonheur décidait enfin à le toucher.

La neige était toujours là. On était à une semaine de Noël. Kurt était en week-end et arpentait les rues de New York à la recherche des cadeaux parfaits pour Blaine, Rachel et leurs deux amis qu'ils avaient aussi invités.

Quant à Blaine, il ne pouvait plus attendre le réveillon. Il barrait les jours sur son calendrier et mangeait chaque jour ces chocolats de l'Avent. Il avait vraiment que Kurt voit ce qu'il lui avait acheté. En même temps, il redoutait aussi ce moment car son cadeau pourrait effrayer Kurt ou le rendre confus.

Le matin même, il avait acheté le sapin. Avec Rachel, ils avaient une tradition : chacun invités deux ou trois amis. Ils faisaient fondre du chocolat pour tremper des guimauves dedans, tout en choisissant un thème pour leur sapin. Cette année, c'est la neige et les étoiles.

Blaine était en train de sortir du four des gâteaux qu'il avait préparé, quand quelqu'un frappa à l'immense porte en métal.

Il ouvrit et vit Kurt. Son cœur rata un battement. Le bouclé l'attira dans un chaleureux gros câlin. Il pouvait sentir la joue froide de Kurt contre la sienne. Puis à sa plus grande déception, Kurt se détacha de lui et entra dans l'appartement. Blaine était un peu frustré de ne pas avoir eu de bisou, mais il comptait bien se rattraper plus tard. Il prit le carton que Kurt avait déposé sur le sol lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il le posa au pied du sapin et Kurt dit :

« Je sais que tes amis veulent accrocher les guirlandes et les autres décorations mais il y a quelque chose que je veux mettre dessus et qui sera que pour toi et moi. Tu sais, la mort de ma mère m'a beaucoup affecté. Elle est morte alors que j'avais à peine huit ans »

Sa voix commençait à trembler. Blaine alla allumer un feu de cheminée puis il prit ses mains et lui proposa de s'asseoir au pied du sapin. Il dit :

« Je suis vraiment désolé mon cœur, ça doit être vraiment horrible de perdre sa mère si jeune. Mais vas-y continue »

« Donc le Noël après sa mort, il ne me restait presque plus rien d'elle. A part sa broche préférée »

Il sortit un petit objet argenté représentant une pomme. Il continua :

« C'est comme si elle avait su que je finirais ici, dans la Big Apple »

Une larme coula sur son visage.

« Oui, c'est comme si elle avait su » dit Blaine avec un sourire triste.

« Tu veux bien qu'on l'accroche ensemble ? »

Ils se remirent debout et leurs mains, l'une au-dessus de l'autre, accrochèrent la décoration. Ils se firent un autre câlin. Rachel, accompagnée d'un garçon et d'une fille de leur âge, entra à ce moment dans l'appartement. Elle tenait deux bouteilles de champagne et hurlait :

« Let's decorate the Christmas tree ! »

Elle regarda le sapin et s'exclama :

« Vous avez commencé sans nous ! Oh les vilains, ils ont commencé sans nous ! »

Elle se tourna vers Kurt et ajouta :

« Tu dois être Kurt ? Je suis Rachel et voici Finn et Quinn »

Elle se tourna vers Blaine et demanda :

« Sam arrive dans combien de temps ? »

« Dans une demi-heure. Il vient de m'envoyer un sms »

« Parfait ! Je sens une odeur de pain d'épices et de cookies à la cannelle… »

« Oui, ils sont dans la cuisine sur le plan de travail. Il faut juste les mettre dans un plat »

« Venez les gars, laissons leur deux minutes de paix » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Ne mangez pas tout quand même ! »

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué la branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes. Blaine attrapa le châtain par la taille et dit :

« J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop fait peur. Elle est très expressive ! »

« Non, ça va. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça ? »

« Eh bien, lèves la tête et tu sauras »

Kurt leva la tête et aperçut une branche de gui qui pendait. Il connaissait la tradition : s'il on se retrouve sous du gui avec quelqu'un, on doit embrasser cette personne. Il regarda Blaine et lui sourit.

Leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Puis ce fut la fusion, comme l'explosion d'un volcan. Blaine décida d'approfondir le baiser et fit glisser sa langue contre celle de Kurt pour créer un ballet sensuel.

Puis le four sonna, Rachel cria et ils se séparèrent totalement lorsqu'un chat roux passa dans le salon, totalement paniqué.


	7. Chapter 7

merci a Happy( Mais qui est-ce? lol) pour les fautes! Courage!

**Chapitre 7**

ATTENTION : âme sensible s'abstenir ! Abstenez-vous de lire les 300 derniers mots ! surtout ne pas lire si vous êtes des ames sensible!

Kurt se faufila vers l'endroit où le chat était parti. Il lui avait écrasé un peu de gâteau et après maintes et vaines tentatives, il réussit à faire entrer le chat l'intérieur. Ce dernier avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier Kurt. Blaine, quant à lui, avait dû forcer Rachel à se passer la main sous l'eau froide car avec les deux autres compères, ils s'étaient amusés à se lancer des sablés et bien évidemment Rachel en avait pris un brûlant.

Sam arriva avec un bien étrange personnage : il était d'allure glam rock et s'appelait Starchild. Sam l'avait rencontré dans un magasin de musique.

Peu après, ils se réunirent tous autour du sapin, ils prirent chacun une décoration se trouvant dans les nombreuses boîtes apportées : des flocons de neiges en plastique, des étoiles en faux cristaux, des fils d'Ariane argentés. Quand le sapin fut presque terminé, Rachel commença un discours :

« Chers amis, merci d'être parmi nous ce soir pour clôturer notre traditionnelle cérémonie de décoration de sapin. Je vais demander à l'un d'entre vous de piocher un nom. Celui qui sera désigné devra aller accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin »

Sam s'exclama :

« Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? »

Sur ce, Blaine dit :

« Oh crois-moi là c'est le minimum. Tu ne l'as pas vu monter sur ses grands chevaux ! »

« Hey, je ne monte jamais sur mes grands chevaux ! Je suis très modeste ! »

« Modeste toi ! Bon et si on passait au tirage au sort ? Il nous faut une main innocente, Um… Starchild peut-être ? »

L'intéressé le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça. Il se mit debout et piocha dans le sac. Il tira le nom de Kurt. A ce moment-là, Starchild le regarda dans les yeux avec un air aguicheur. Il s'approcha de lui en lui touchant le dos et dit :

« Surtout mets la bien ... Droite au bout du sapin ! »

Kurt rougit et Blaine se leva. Il avait entendu ce que Starchild avait dit à Kurt, il prit Kurt par la taille, fusilla du regard le rockeur et dit :

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te rassoir avant d'avoir des ennuis ! »

« Des ennuis ? Vraiment ? Mais j'ai rien dit de répréhensible pff » et il retourna s'assoir. Blaine était désespérément jaloux, il aimait passionnément Kurt. Il le prit dans ses bras et comme pour la broche, ils accrochèrent l'étoile ensemble. Kurt l'attira dans une étreinte pleine de douceur et ils unirent une nouvelle fois leur bouche.

Les amis de Rachel et Blaine devaient partir car ils avaient diverses obligations (travail, rendez-vous galants etc.). Ils ne restaient plus que Kurt et Blaine. Rachel était partie avec Finn dîner quelque part. Blaine avait mis un feu, l'ambiance était tamisée. Ils avaient mangé chinois et maintenant ils avaient mis Moulin Rouge à la télé. Kurt était blotti contre Blaine sous un plaid blanc. Ce dernier avait sa main au-dessus des épaules de Kurt et s'amusait avec les cheveux qui étaient à sa portée au grand dam du contre-ténor. Ce dernier commença à parler et dit :

« Tu étais vraiment mignon tout à l'heure. Au moment de la décoration du sapin ! »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises mon cœur »

« Non, c'est moi ou tu étais jaloux ?! » dit Kurt un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'étais pas… jaloux »

« Tu en es sur ? Moi je crois que si ! Et j'ai adoré que tu te mettes en colère contre lui, tu étais plus passionné que jamais »

Kurt se pencha à l'oreille du bouclé et dit « j'aime ça » et il aspira le lobe du bouclé, qui eut pour seule réaction, un cri de surprise puis Kurt arrêta content de lui. Mais Blaine n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il l'attira contre lui et lui donna la plus belle danse buccale jamais connue en ce monde! Puis ils se remirent dans leur position initiale. Cependant Blaine était à présent dans une situation qui pourrait être mal interprétée de la part de Kurt mais au vu des récents évènements…

Blaine avait compris son petit jeu et laissa tomber sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt. Plus l'action du film avançait, plus il montait sa main jusqu'à l'intersection des jambes et du corps. Il laissa libre court à son imagination pour les mouvements de sa main. Kurt devenait de plus en plus rouge. Le film commençait à approcher de sa fin quand Blaine et Kurt, qui avait suivi le mouvement épuisé de tant de marque d'affection, s'endormirent. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proche l'un de l'autre que ce soir-là !


	8. Chapter 8

Merci la plus happydes personnes que je connaisse, merci pour ta patience et ton aide, tu es trop top, je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance!

**Chapitre 8**

Kurt venait de se réveiller dans un lit chaud. Dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il portait un pyjama qui ne lui appartenait pas et sentait le sapin et une odeur de pancake.

Dans la cuisine Blaine, seulement vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un boxer noir, préparait le petit-déjeuner. Il entendit remuer dans sa chambre. Il finit de faire cuire les pancakes. Puis il se retourna, posa le plat sur la table et vit Kurt dans un de ses pyjamas, les cheveux en bataille et la mine endormie. Blaine s'approchât, lui fit un baiser tendre sur la bouche et dit :

« Bonjour, mon bel endormi ! As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Bonjour mon rayon de soleil ! Oui, j'ai dormi comme un bébé ! »

« Normal, tu es mon bébé ! Que veux-tu pour déjeuner ? Il y a des pancakes, des céréales, du lait, du café, du thé, des œufs à la coque ? »

« Hey si je suis un bébé toi tu es un …. Un….. »

Blaine ria et s'exclama :

« T'arrive même pas à définir ce que je suis »

« Quand j'aurais trouvé, tu vas voir qui rira bien le dernier ! Je veux des céréales s'il te plait …..Mon ourson ! »

« Mon ourson, vraiment ?! »

« Mon ourson c'est mignon et ça peut se transformer en mon ourson en peluche » dit Kurt en s'approchant et en faisant un gros câlin à Blaine.

Ce dernier répondit :

« Va pour l'ourson en peluche »

Plus tard, après le déjeuner.

Kurt était parti se préparer et Blaine était en train d'écrire. Il écrivait des choses qu'il dira probablement un jour ou l'autre mais pas dans l'immédiat. Nous étions la veille de Noël et pour une raison inconnue, Kurt était nerveux. Il dut emprunter des vêtements à Blaine car les siens étaient sales et que, porter deux jours la même tenue quand on est dans la mode, ça ne se fait pas. Kurt opta donc pour un pull bleu marine, un jean moulant noir. Ses chaussures et son manteau étaient, de toute façon, noirs. Quand Blaine le vit arriver, il tomba à moitié à la renverse sous l'éclatante beauté que dégageait Kurt. Le bouclé lui demanda si ça lui disait de venir dormir dans l'appartement ce à quoi Kurt répondit :

« On verra, n'accélérons riens ! A plus mon cœur »

Et en deux secondes, Kurt avait quitté l'appartement.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci a Sandy, mon Happy rainbow,pour les fautes, JE TE SOUHAITE BEAUCOUP DE COURAGE POUR TES OS DU TONNERRE!_

**a guest: ** merci pour ta review, sa metouche que tu l'apprécie, j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement (3 chap par semaine) mais je ne te promet rien!

**Chapitre 9**

Le soir arriva à une vitesse folle. Blaine et Kurt avaient travaillé toute la journée. Le châtain avait dit à Blaine qu'il ne viendrait pas passer la nuit avec lui.

Quand Blaine rentra chez lui tout avait l'air normal et pourtant…

Il retira son manteau, l'accrocha. Quand il se retourna, il vit sur le coussin du canapé un mot. Il le prit. Il le lut, voici ce qu'il y était écrit :

« Salut ! Il faut que l'on parle. Suis le chemin de pétales de roses. (Ps : C'est Rachel qui m'a ouvert !) »

Blaine sourit à cette remarque. Il regarda par terre. Il constata que les pétales de roses menaient jusqu'à l'escalier de secours. Il marcha d'un pas pressé jusque-là. Il traversa l'encadrement de la fenêtre et trouva Kurt. Blaine s'écria :

« Salut, je croyais que tu ne passais pas se soir ! »

« Blaine viens t'asseoir ! » dit Kurt la mine triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me fais peur ! » dit Blaine en s'asseyant.

« Donne-moi ta main »

Blaine la lui tend.

« Rachel est à l'hôpital, elle a eu un grave accident en traversant à un passage piéton. Une voiture est arrivée et ne l'a, sans doute, pas vue »

« Quoi ?! C'est pas… Kurt arrête cette plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle ! »

« Je ne plaisante pas » dit Kurt la mine grave, « elle est à l'hôpital, à Manhattan ! »

« Non ! » Blaine commença à pleurer, « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, viens rentrons ! »

Kurt attira Blaine à l'intérieur et il lui demanda :

« Tu veux aller la voir ? »

« Non, je veux juste que tu me serres très fort dans tes bras ! »

Kurt s'exécuta.

Après l'étreinte, ils se posèrent sur le canapé avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et Blaine recommença à parler :

« Tu sais, je connais Rachel depuis que je suis tout petit. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu, voire très énervante, mais c'est une fille qui a une petite estime d'elle-même ! Quand j'avais environ cinq ou six ans j'ai découvert que j'aimais les garçons, et je n'en avais parlé à personne à part à Rachel. Elle comprenait. Ses papas sont gays. D'ailleurs, ils m'ont toujours considéré comme leur deuxième enfant. Mes parents étaient souvent absents donc j'ai était élevé par une nounou. Elle était très bien sauf pour une seule chose : elle était homophobe. J'ai toujours pris grand soin de lui cacher cette partie de moi mais quand elle l'a découvert, elle m'a abandonné et elle l'a répété à tout le monde en provoquant des vagues de dégout. Au collège, c'était ma fête tous les jours. Je me faisais mettre la tête dans les toilettes, je me faisais pousser contre les casiers, je me faisais taper, jeter dans des bennes à ordures. Et ce garçon est arrivé. Il s'appelait John, il n'était pas gay, mais il était mon ami, le seul qui ait su passer au-dessus de mon homosexualité.

« Il m'a dit que son cousin était aussi homosexuel et qu'il était dans une école privé où le harcèlement était interdit. J'en ai parlé à mes parents. Ça les arrangeait car en plus ils ne me verraient que les week-ends. Cette école s'appelle Dalton, là-bas je me suis fait encore plus d'amis et il y avait Charlie. Il était très beau, très doux. Il a été mon premier copain ! On a vécu une tendre histoire qui s'est finit car on se disputait souvent. J'ai eu mon diplôme et je suis venu ici. Mais Rachel à travers tout ça m'a beaucoup aidé »

« Wow ! Quelle histoire ! Tu sais, moi non plus je n'étais pas accepté dans mon lycée. Il me frappait aussi et il me lançait des slushis à la figure. Je n'ai jamais eu de copain avant toi. Mon père acceptait plutôt bien mon homosexualité. Je l'ai découvert quand j'avais quatre ans. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle survivra. Elle est dans le coma mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne vivra plus de beaux moments avec toi. Changeons un peu de sujet, ça te dirais de regarder un film de Noël ? »

« Oui tant que je peux être dans tes bras ! »

« D'accord ! »

Ils passèrent la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à manger du pain d'épices et à se consoler. Kurt promit à Blaine d'aller voir Rachel le lendemain.


	10. Chapter 10 the first time they

**Salut tout le monde n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews (positives! ) sur ce chapitre ou sur les autres, comme vous voulez!**

**Merci a Klaiine-Cindy pour la correction et le soutien quelle m'apporte!  
**

**Je mets plus de temps à écrire c'est parce que j'ai des examen qui approche, et que je veut vous fournir un travail de qualité!**

**en attendant...Enjoy**

Klaiine-Cindy: Happy c'est la reine des licornes, les cousins des requins licorne, c'est aussi une super confectionneuse, qui a été la première a poster des reviews et a m'encourager, merci!

**Chapitre 10**

Deux jours plus tard

A trois jours de Noël, Rachel était toujours à l'hôpital mais son état s'améliorait. Les médecins qui l'ont prise en charge étaient très optimistes. Blaine était à son chevet dès qu'il le pouvait. Ce matin-là, il se réveilla avec Kurt dans ses bras. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi comme ça la veille. Mais il profita de ce moment, dans sa grande chambre chaude éclairée par la lumière du Soleil, pour contempler le miracle qui l'avait bousculé quelques semaines plus tôt. Kurt remua et se réveilla. Blaine fut ensorcelé quand les grands yeux bleus de Kurt s'ouvrirent. Ce dernier dit d'une voix rauque :

« Salut. C'est moi ou tu me regardes de dormir ?! »

« Salut ! Je te regarde car tu es la plus belle œuvre d'art que je connaisse ! »

Kurt rit et remit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Blaine mais ce dernier avait d'autres projets en tête.

« Kurt, je sais que notre relation est encore neuve mais il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler »

« Oui, vas-y je t'écoute » dit Kurt en caressant les bras de Blaine.

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné mais j'aimerai parler d'un stade de notre relation, c'est-à-dire nous rendre plus proche ! »

A l'entente de ces paroles, Kurt devient rouge écarlate.

Blaine reprit :

« Je sais que tu es très mal à l'aise avec ça, mais je t'aime et… »

Blaine vit la surprise sur le visage de Kurt. Et ce dernier dit :

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

Sur ce, Kurt embrassa Blaine le plus tendrement possible. Leur baiser s'intensifiait vraiment beaucoup. Kurt avait la tête qui tournait et Blaine produisait des petits sons que le châtain adorait. Au moment où ils allaient retirer leurs pyjamas, le téléphone de Blaine sonna. Kurt poussa un gémissement de frustration. C'était l'hôpital, Blaine prit tout de suite l'appel, non sans avoir une respiration difficile.

La personne au bout du fil déclara :

« Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Oui, lui-même »

« Nous avons du nouveau concernant l'état de votre amie. Vous étiez sur la liste des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence »

« Oui, oui. Et donc quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Votre amie Rachel s'est réveillée. Elle ne semble pas avoir de séquelles mentales mais son état physique est encore instable. Elle a beaucoup mal aux jambes mais avec de la rééducation, de la patience et un fort soutien, tout devrait s'arranger »

« D'accord docteur. Savez-vous quand elle pourra sortir ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas encore sûr. Peut-être le matin du 24 décembre »

« D'accord, on peut passer la voir ? »

« Oui, Oui bien sûr. A plus tard Monsieur Anderson »

« A plus tard, merci docteur »

« Au revoir »

Kurt, qui était à côté, attendait que Blaine lui raconte la conversation avec le médecin. Il s'exclama : « Alors mon cœur, que t'a-t-il dit ? Elle va mieux ?

« Oui elle va mieux ! Viens dans mes bras ! »

Les moments qui suivirent furent doux et tendres sans obligation. Ils étaient tous les deux en parfaite osmose. Leur première fois ensemble fut exceptionnelle !


	11. Chapter 11

Merci a ma reine des licornes, sandy, happy-rainbow, Klaiine-Cindy, d'avoir corriger mes fautes! J'attend ta review avec impatience

A guest: merci de toujours suivre ma fic sa me fait plaisir que tu l'apprécie autant!

**Chapitre 11**

Nous étions enfin le matin du 24 décembre. Rachel avait repris connaissance il y a peu mais devait rester à l'hôpital. Une chance pour elle que son fiancé Finn soit là.

Blaine et Kurt avaient donc prévu un réveillon en amoureux. La question était chez qui ? Ils avaient jusque-là passé la majorité de leur temps dans le loft que partageaient Blaine et Rachel. Mais Kurt avait besoin de quelque chose de festif. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans un restaurant de Time Square. Ils avaient été chanceux car presque toutes les tables avaient été réservées. Ils étaient donc assis dans un restaurant très cozi. A peine étaient-ils assis que le serveur leur amena les menus qui étaient écrit en français. C'est comme ça que Blaine appris que Kurt savait parler cette langue presque couramment. Kurt leur commanda un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise (très français hum hum) pour faire plus romantique. Le diner passa à une vitesse folle. Il y avait une petite piste de danse éclairé de lanternes, un peu du style des années 20. Blaine demanda :

« Ça te dirai d'aller danser beau gosse ? » avec un sourcil relevé et un petit sourire.

« Avec plaisir, my dear ! »

Ils dansèrent pendant un bon moment puis aux alentours de dix heures, ils décidèrent contre toute attente de rentrer au loft. Ils avaient allumé la télé, avaient préparé des chocolats chauds à la guimauve, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre en se disant des mots doux de temps en temps. Blaine avait réalisé qu'il était heureux d'avoir Kurt dans sa vie et ça faisait un moment que l'idée de l'épouser pour finir leur vie ensemble, trottait dans son esprit. Il se voyait déjà avec deux enfants, qu'ils élèveraient ensemble et une fois vieux, ils finiraient leur vie tous les deux. Mais il ne devait pas précipiter les choses.

Il fut surpris quand minuit sonna. Kurt se réveilla en sursaut et hurla :

« Joyeux noël ! »

« Joyeux no… »

« On ouvre des cadeaux ce soir, j'ai changé un peu la tradition »

Sur ce Kurt se rua vers le sapin, il prit deux cadeaux rectangulaires et un autre plus petit rectangulaire aussi. Blaine savait ce que contenait l'un des paquets mais l'autre il n'en avait aucune idée. Il prit un cadeau petit et rectangulaire. Ils revinrent sur le canapé et s'échangèrent leur cadeaux. Les deux premiers étaient des pyjamas. Sur celui de Blaine il y avait des arcs en ciel et des licornes. Comme il avait un grand sens de l'humour, il éclata de rire. Sur celui de Kurt, il y avait des grands cœurs roses. Lorsqu'il le découvrit il rougit puis il prit la petite boite rectangulaire et la tendit à Blaine. Il s'exclama :

« Tiens, je pense que ça symbolise ce que je ressens pour toi ! »

Blaine le regarda avec indécision et Kurt dit :

« Ouvre-le ! »

Blaine ouvrit la boite et découvrit un bracelet en argent avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et un cœur à côté. Kurt dit :

« C'est un peu basique et banal mais j'espère que tu l'aimes ! »

« Oui, je l'aime beaucoup ! Ouvre le tien ! »

Kurt prit la boite, il découvrit une rose rouge et un écrin rouge de chez la bijouterie qu'il admire le plus dans New-York. Kurt commença à dire :

« Blaine, est-ce que c'est ce que… »

« Non, ce ne sont pas des fiançailles, je pense que nous sommes trop jeune. C'est juste une promesse ! »

« Ah oui et laquelle ? »

« Ouvre et je te le dit »

Kurt ouvrit l'écrin et tomba sur une bague fine en argent avec des étoiles.

Blaine dit :

« C'est de l'or blanc ! »

« Oui, d'accord mais ça ne me dit pas quelle est ta promesse ! » ironisa Kurt.

Blaine rit et reprit :

« Je promets de t'aimer, de t'appeler tous les jours, de toujours prendre soin de toi, de t'embrasser tout le temps, de te cuisiner tout ce que tu veux, de changer d'appartement si tu veux, de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureux »

Sur ce, il passa l'anneau au doigt de Kurt. Il releva le visage et vit perler des larmes sur les joues de son châtain.


	12. Chapter 12

Sa va être un chapitre mais palipitant excusez moi pour le retard mais les études sont trés importante est prennent parfois du temps donc désoler pour l'attente!

N'hésitez pas a poster des reviews!

Merci a Klaiine-Cindy d'avoir une fois fois de plus eut la patience de corrieger mes erreurs! merci de me soutenir, et merci d'être l'ami que tu es pour moi!

Klaiine-Cindy/happy rainbow/ panda en caramel/sandy /...:Fait un bisou a Elliot et a judy pour moi , Michael et coquelicot cub!=D Merci encore une fois, hate de lire ton prochain chapitre!

Gues: Je suis tellement contente quelle te plaise, c'est un chapitre court mais je vais tenter d'en poster un cette semaine mais pas sur! Sa fait drolement longtemps qu'il est venu, darren! Merci pour te poste de review!

**Chapitre 12**

Environ une semaine après noël, rien de palpitant ne s'était passé depuis que Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le centre commercial du coin. Une fois préparés et arrivés sur place, ils commencèrent à faire du lèche-vitrine. Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt. Ce dernier rosit légèrement à ce contact. Blaine avait une idée en tête.

A vrai dire depuis qu'il lui avait offert la bague, il espérait pouvoir lui demander quelque chose de très important. Il voulait demander à Kurt d'emménager avec lui, mais dans un appartement qui serait uniquement le leur et pas celui qu'il partageait avec Rachel ou celui du châtain. Mais Blaine pensa que Kurt n'accepterai peut-être pas de déménager ou peut-être qu'il avait peur d'aller plus loin. Kurt voyait que quelque chose tracassait son amoureux. Il demanda :

« Ça va mon cœur ? »

« Oui, oui très bien ! Et si on allait acheter ce que l'on a repéré ? »

« Tu es sur que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« D'accord allons-y »

Dans la première boutique où ils allèrent, Kurt essaya au moins vingt tenues. A la dix-neuvième, Blaine entra dans la cabine et commença à vouloir être indécent avec Kurt. Ça faisait une heure qu'il voyait Kurt essayer des jeans moulants et des pulls près du corps, c'était trop pour lui. Mais à ce moment-là, les choses devinrent un peu trop pressantes pour Kurt et ce dernier demanda à Blaine de sortir ce qu'il fit, étonnement, sans broncher. Kurt lui promis qu'il se rattraperait une fois rentrés.

Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent d'une dernière boutique et Blaine vit une machine pour prendre des photos. Il venait à peine d'avoir mis l'argent dedans qu'il se lança dans une sorte de monologue :

« Mon cœur j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander. Presque aussi important que la bague de promesse de Noël ou notre premier rendez-vous dans ce café. Ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense mais accepterais-tu d'emménager avec moi dans un appartement qui serait notre nid d'amour ? »

Kurt le regarda perdu et troublé. Il prit une grande inspiration et…


	13. Chapter 13

Je voudrais remercier klaiine-cindy d'avoir eu la patience de relire et corriger mes fautes. Tu es une amie formidable merci d'être la, je suis ultra contente que l'on est put se voir sur la lune ac'était surper le lunis et le surn on remet sa quand tu veut! Mon koala commence ces premiers pas il est trop chou (il s'avere que coquelicot est un garçon lol) merci merci merci!

Allez lire ces fic elles sont d'enfers vous les lecteurs de snow ou hypotétique passant !

Je suis désolée cette fiction se finit là, l'inspiration me manquait et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais en écrire une autre très vite !

EPILOGUE

Kurt se mit soudain à pleurer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour un homme aussi beau sortirait avec lui mais surtout lui proposerait d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Blaine le regarda inquiet. Kurt lui fit un sourire timide et dit :

« Oui ce serait tellement bien si on habitait ensemble. Ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai peur de la vitesse à laquelle notre relation progresse. Je n'ai jamais été dans une relation comme celle-ci. A chaque fois c'était à sens unique donc … Ne t'en fais pas ma réponse est oui mais... »

« Tu veux prendre les choses doucement… Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur je comprends et pour moi aussi c'est nouveau tout ça mais on va le faire ensemble et, qui sait un jour on pourrait se marier, avoir des enfants et vieillir ensemble ! »

« Tu penses à m'épouser ? Des enfants ?! Wow, tu penses vraiment à des choses lointaines ! »

« J'y pense car depuis ce jour neigeux dans central Park, je suis tombé sous le charme du plus bel homme de la terre ! »

Kurt sourit et lui fit un câlin.

Quelques années plus tard Kurt et Blaine étaient mariés et avaient deux adorables enfants une fille et un garçon nommés Meredith et John. Mais la vie n'avait pas toujours été rose pour arriver jusque-là. Elliot avait réessayé de « chauffer » Kurt mais Blaine lui avait mis un sacré coup de poing dans le nez et plus jamais les deux n'avaient entendu parler d'Elliot. Toutes les autres personnes de la bande : Rachel, Mercedes…. On tous eut un avenir brillant remplit d'amour et de chant.

Fin


End file.
